Katrina Karamakov
Kat ist eine Tänzerin an der National Academy of Dance. Sammy und Tara sind ihre besten Freunde. Für Kat gibt es im Leben mehr als Tanzen, was ihre Eltern nicht verstehen. Charakter Kat tanzt schon seit sie klein ist Ballett, aber hatte noch nie großes Interesse eine berühmte und erfolgreiche Ballerina zu werden, wie ihre erfolgreiche Mutter. Hip-Hop dagegen tanzt sie gerne und mit großer Leidenschaft, denn Hip Hop findet sie viel interessanter und authentischer als Ballett. Kat ist sehr ehrlich und direkt, weshalb sie nicht überall gut ankommt. Kat ist sehr rebellisch, sie lebt nach ihren eigenen Regeln und macht was sie will. Sie zeichnet sich vor allem durch ihre Lebensfreude und ihre Lebhaftigkeit aus. Kat's Lebenslust ist ansteckend und ihr Sinn für Unfug legendär. Voller Energie dominiert sie jede Party und so ist sie das Gegenstück zu Tara. Mit der eigenen Mischung aus Realitätssinn und Sarkasmus bewahrt Kat ihre beste Freundin oft davor, die Dinge nicht zu ernst zu nehmen. Sie ist sehr chaotisch und unzuverlässig, weshalb sie die meisten Lehrer auch nicht ernst nehmen. Kat ist des weiteren auch sehr sprunghaft, sie ist schnell gelangweilt und ihr unstillbares Verlangen nach Spaß bringt sie auch oft in Schwierigkeiten. Kat ist unter anderem auch sehr kontaktfreudig, fröhlich, spontan, albern, frech, faul und quirlig. Eine von Kat's schlechten Eigenschaften ist ihre Leichtsinnigkeit. Kat kann zudem auch schnell aufbrausend werden, wenn es ihr zu bunt wird. Doch obwohl Kat einen zwar sehr taffen und selbstbewussten Eindruck macht ist sie sehr verletzlich. Sie schließt zwar schnell Freundschaften, lässt jedoch nur wenige Menschen wirklich nah an sich heran. Tief in ihrem inneren bleibt Kat eine verschlossene, einsame Person. Manche Menschen haben Angst davor zu versagen, Kat hingegen hat Angst vor dem Erfolg. Aber im großen und ganzen ist Kat eine aufgeschlossene, lustige, liebenswürdige und nette Person. Geschichte Familie: ' Kats Mutter ist die berühmte Primaballerina Natasha Willis, am National Ballett, und ihr Vater der bekannte Choreograph Sebastian Karamakov. Für Kat ist es schwierig berühmte Eltern zu haben. Sie ist es Leid herumzureisen, immer hinter der Bühne zu warten und ihr Leben irgendwo auf der Welt in einsamen Hotelzimmern zu verbringen. Deshalb ist sie zwar froh, endlich eine Heimat an der Akademie gefunden zu haben, aber trotzdem nicht glücklich darüber, da sie von ihren Eltern einfach in die Akademie abgeschoben wurde. Deshalb interessiert sie der Unterricht sehr wenig und sie rebelliert anfangs gegen die Schule, die Lehrer und ihre Eltern und dementsprechend schlecht fallen auch ihre Noten aus. Obwohl sie ihre Mutter liebt möchte sie nicht wie diese selbstsüchtige und erfolgshungrige Primaballerina enden. Kat versucht daher auch größtenteils den Kontakt zu ihrer Mutter zu vermeiden und ihr so gut es geht aus dem Weg zu gehen. Kat und ihr Bruder Ethan haben sich schon früh daran gewöhnt unabhängig zu sein und ihr Leben selbst zu organisieren, darauf sind ihre Eltern mächtig Stolz, dabei wünscht Kat sich nichts sehnlicher als eine normale Familie. Ethan ist eher der artige Goldjunge der Familie und Kat das chaotische Problemkind. Was Kat sehr an ihrem Bruder Ethan nervt ist das fast jede ihrer besten Freundinnen sich in ihren Bruder Ethan verliebt. Wenn sie dann mit ihm zusammen kommen, trotz Kats ausdrücklichen Warnungen, trennt er sich sobald es ihm zu langweilig wird wieder von ihnen. Natürlich wollen die sich dann bei Kat ausweinen, die hat da jedoch keine Lust darauf, da sie es nicht mag ihre Freundinnen verletzt zu sehen. Ethan und Kat ärgern sich oft gegenseitig, jedoch hängen sie sehr aneinander. Besonders Kat bedeutet ihr Bruder viel. '''Dance Academy: ' Kat kommt mit ihrem Bruder zusammen an die National Academy of Dance. Kat ist im ersten Jahr und ihr Bruder ist im dritten Jahr. Kat war früher, vor Jahren mit Abigail befreundet. Die beiden waren beste Freunde, aber mit der Zeit wurde das Ballett für Abigail wichtiger und Kat wurde rebellischer, sie lebten sich auseinander. Zudem machte sich Kat immer über Abigail's starkem Ehrgeiz dem Ballett gegenüber lustig. Deshalb gingen die beiden getrennte Wege seitdem sind die beiden Feindinnen, was man besonders im ersten Jahr merkt. '''Staffel 1 Jedoch verstehen sie sich im Laufe der ersten Staffel besser. An der Akademie hat Kat sich mit Sammy und Tara angefreundet und die drei wurden beste Freunde. Sie ist auch schon seit Anfang des ersten Jahres in Christian verliebt, hat es aber geheim gehalten. Im Laufe der zweiten Staffel kommen sie zusammen, anfangs hält sie das vor Tara geheim doch die bekommt davon mit und hasst Kat von da an, weil sie einfach mit Taras Exfreund, sprich Christian, eine Beziehung anfängt. Doch sie trennen sich wieder, weil Christian scheinbar immer noch Gefühle für seine Exfreundin Tara hat. Und mit der Zeit verzeiht Tara Kat wieder und sie werden wieder Freundinnen. Im ersten Jahr kommt Kat mit Miles Kelly zusammen, er ist ein Popsänger der vor allem von Tara und Sammy bewundert wird. Aber die beiden bleiben nicht zusammen, weil Miles auf Tournee geht, er möchte Kat zwar mitnehmen, aber die will lieber bei der Akademie und ihren Freunden bleiben. Ende der ersten Staffel kommt er Kat besuchen um mit ihr weg zu fahren, dank der Tatsache das sie im zweiten Jahr nicht mehr an der Akademie sein wird willigt sie ein. Vor allem weil Kat im ersten Jahr an der Akademie nicht sonderlich viel Interesse am Unterricht zeigte und sie die meiste Zeit Quatsch gemacht oder Unsinn angestellt hatte darf sie im zweiten Jahr nicht mehr an die Akademie. Anfang der zweite Staffel kommt sie von ihrer Reise mit Miles wieder zurück nach Sydney und trennt sich von ihm, da sie währenddessen bemerkt hat das er ziemlich eitel ist. Des weiteren kommt Kat in der ersten Staffel mit einem Jungen namens Lucas Chujit, dem Sohn eines Diplomaten, zusammen. Im Endeffekt benutzt er sie nur um an Sex zu kommen, wie in der Episode “Kontrolle“ deutlich wird. Er versucht die betrunkene Kat zum Sex zu überreden, jedoch kann Christian eingreifen und schlimmeres verhindern bzw. Kat beschützen. Kat schien auch nicht viel für diesen Lucas übrig zu haben, sie war nur mit ihm zusammen, weil sie dachte:“''Endlich mag mich mal jemand.“ In der Episode “Kontrolle“ feiert Kat ihren 16. Geburtstag, der jedoch im Chaos endet. Was sehr deutlich wird ist das Kat in dieser Episode häufig aus Frust zum Alkohol greift und sich betrinkt. In der '''2. Staffel' geht Kat in eine ganz gewöhnliche Schule und wohnt mit ihren Eltern zusammen, ihre Mutter bemüht sich zwar um ihre Kinder, Kat weist sie jedoch eher ab. In dieser Zeit merkt Kat wie sehr ihr das Tanzen fehlt und wie sehr sie es eigentlich liebt zu tanzen. Anfangs sucht Kat sich Jobs, Wettbewerbe, Gruppen, und Kurse bei denen sie tanzen kann, weil sie das tanzen so sehr vermisst. Doch dann entschließt sie sich, sich wieder an der Akademie zu bewerben. Und tatsächlich, sie darf wieder zurück an die Akademie und das erste Jahr wiederholen. Mit ihren Mitschülern aus dem ersten Jahr hat sie Anfangs noch Schwierigkeiten, doch die hören dank Abigail's Hilfe auf Kat auszugrenzen. Abigail und Kat verstehen sich in der 2. Staffel viel besser und Abigail hilft Kat oft bei Problemen. Die beiden werden wieder Freundinnen und teilen sich sogar ein Zimmer. Sammy ist Kat`s und Tara`s bester Freund und er ist für die beiden wie ein Bruder, auch Kat traf sein tot hart. In der dritten Staffel versucht Kat sich tänzerisch mehr anzustrengen und ihre Fehler aus den letzten Jahren wieder auszugleichen. Sie erkrankt an Bulimie, und sie dreht ihren ersten eigenen Tanz-Film. Jamie ,ein Film-Crew-Mitglied, lernt sie bei den Dreharbeiten für den Tanzfilm kennen. Zunächst weist Kat ihn auf versucht freundliche Art ab, doch später lässt sie sich auf ihn ein und die beiden kommen zusammen. Beziehungen 'Abigail Armstrong: ' Kat war früher als Kind mit Abigail befreundet. Die beiden waren beste Freunde. Aber mit der Zeit wurde das Ballett für Abigail wichtiger und Kat wurde rebellischer. Kat machte sich ständig über Abigail's starken Ehrgeiz dem Ballett gegenüber lustig. Letztlich gingen die beiden getrennte Wege. Seitdem sind sie verfeindet, so kommt es immer wieder zu Streitigkeiten. Doch mit der Zeit finden die beiden wieder zu einander und werden wieder Freunde. Character large 332x363 kat.jpg Katdance.jpg Kat Season Three.jpg Pic 1314997161 2.jpg Kategorie:Schauspielerin: Alicia Banit Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Staffel Eins Kategorie:Charakter Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Charakter Staffel Drei Kategorie:Weiblich